1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support panels and more particularly pertains to a new support assembly for providing arm support while using computer input devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support panels is known in the prior art. More specifically, support panels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,002; 5,351,897; 5,402,972; 2,477,898; 259,390; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,849.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new support assembly. The inventive device includes a first panel with a mounting edge and a coupling edge, a second panel hingably coupled to the first panel adjacent to the coupling edge of the first panel such that the second panel forms an extension for the first panel, and a third panel in a spaced parallel relationship with the first panel such that the first and third panels selectively engage a worktop.
In these respects, the support assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing arm support while using computer input devices.